It's Alright Now
by Allazumi
Summary: Another one that's sad. It mentions rape, if you don't like reading sad rape stories don't read this. Oneshot


**Don't own Naruto**

'Are you having fun yet?' He shakes me back and forth, bringing tears to my eyes.

'Let me go, let me go! You're hurting me!' I shout, tears brimming over the edge and falling down my cheeks. He just smirks at me and tightens his grip, shaking me harder. My head was already spinning and his constant shaking did not help. I had no idea what drug he had slipped me so I didn't know how long the affects would last and I was beyond worrying, I was terrified. I opened my eyes and saw that the room wasn't shaking as bad as it had been and I couldn't feel his steel-tight grip on my arms anymore, he wasn't shaking me.

I felt a sharp jolt of stinging pain across my cheek and I heard the sound of skin on skin rebounding off the walls. My hand eye coordination was off, so when I reached up to cup my burning cheek I didn't get it right the first time. My vision was getting worse, due to both the drugs and the tears building up in my eyes. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

I didn't get a voiced reply, but I felt his hands running through my hair. I cried out when he suddenly fisted his hands and yanked hard on my raven locks, pulling my head against his chest then pushing it away. I felt his lips next to my ear; I shivered as they brushed against my ear, when he moved them to speak. 'Are you having fun yet?'

The tears spilled over the rims of my eyes and I could see a little bit clearer, but it didn't really help all that much. 'Wh-what did you give me?' I whispered. One hand cupped the side of my face, occasionally stroking my cheek or wiping away tears, whilst the other hand softly held onto mine. The gentle gesture surprised me but didn't ease any of the worry I was feeling, something bad was still going to happen and I had to get out of it somehow.

I'm not sure why but I was gripping onto the hand holding mine like it was a lifeline. I think it was just out of fear of what was going to come. His hand was cold and I knew mine would be sweating. He flattened my hand onto the cold ground beneath us and moved his cold fingers up my arm, tracing over faded scars. His other hand moved away from my face and I didn't feel any other touch for a few minutes until I felt his fingers sliding up my shirt.

'How did you get these scars?' He whispered, almost inaudibly. I didn't answer the question and I guessed he thought I didn't hear him ask.

The hands on my flat stomach made it clear exactly what he wanted and why he drugged me. More tears leaked out of my eyes as his hands moved further and further up my shirt and around to my back. The touch would've felt nice if it wasn't forced, if it was something I wanted, but it wasn't. However there wasn't anything I could do to about it. I wasn't strong enough and I was naturally submissive, that was why it had happened in the past and why it was happening again now. I started sobbing as the memories I had pushed into the back of my mind surfaced. I had managed not to think about these things for a whole week this time and now it had come back after all my attempts to keep it away. I knew crying didn't help, if anything it made everything worse but I just didn't care because he was going to do this no matter what. I think the worse thing about it this time was I actually had someone who cared about me, who I didn't want to let down but I couldn't hold onto that promise to myself anymore.

'I want you now and I want you dead, Sasuke Uchiha…' I knew then that I wasn't going to live through this, I was never going to see the light of day, I was never going to see Gaara again, who was more than a friend but nothing more than a friend.

'Sasuke, I'm gonna take everything away from you… Do you want to know why they wont let you see Itachi?' I had closed my eyes earlier but they sprang open when I heard those words escape his mouth. How had he known anything about that? 'He's dead, Sasuke. Dead.'

I stared at him for a few minutes, even though my eyesight was still blurry, my face unchanging. Tears filled my eyes and silently slid down my cheeks. I didn't make a sound, I didn't blink, I didn't do anything, I just sat there. Then I snapped. I reached my hands up to my neck and squeezed, I screamed and dug my fingernails into his skin. I pushed him hard enough to make him fall backwards onto the ground and I climbed on top of him. I kneeled on top of his chest in hopes that it would make his breathing harder and I squeezed my hands tighter around his neck.

He started clawing at my hands, trying desperately to get air into his system. He gave up on my hands and started pulling at my arms and squeezing my sides painfully, but it didn't faze me. I had all this new strength that I hadn't known I had and his attempts were wasted. He went limp and sank to the floor and I got up and stared at him, not feeling guilty at all. I let my guard down in simpler words.

I turned around, took one step and a strong arm wrapped around my neck from behind and tightened. 'You thought you'd beaten me at my own game, you little bitch!' His arm kept tightening around my neck and I knew it was hopeless to struggle.

He released my neck from his arm and pushed me to the ground, holding me by my hair. He walked around in front of me and unzipped his fly, then shoved his length in my mouth making me gag. Thoughts of biting down went through my head but left just as quickly as they had come, I knew that if I did that my death would be painful, if I obeyed it might be quick and painless.

An hour and a half later I was aching and sore from being torn from the inside. Blood and semen ran down my thighs and I was lying on the floor feeling more broken then I ever had. I knew I was lying in my own blood, it was disgusting but I simply did not care. Not only was I broken, I was empty, I had expected tears to come but they didn't. I pulled my legs up to my chest, despite the pain and curled into a ball, as if protecting myself from the world. I heard footsteps approaching and the tears started prickling my eyes again, threatening to fall. I didn't want to have another breakdown, show my weakness again in front of him. He obviously knelt down beside me and ran his hands over my naked sides, making me feel dirty and ashamed, but I was in too much pain and too worn out to do anything but slightly groan in protest.

He rolled me over onto my back and leant over me so I was forced to look at him but instead I closed my eyes. A few tears escaped my eyes but I didn't really care at this point. What I had been wishing for while he was having his 'fun' was about to happen and now I wasn't ready. My eyes flew open and I let out a yelp as I felt a blade cutting deeply into my thigh. When I looked at him, his lips were moving signaling that he was talking but I was in too much pain to listen to him. He stopped talking and looked abruptly towards what I assumed was the door, his sadistic smirk gone. He quickly and painfully picked me up and hurried me over to a room near the end of the building, chucking me recklessly on a dirty, stained bed probably used for the exact thing he used me for and completely covering me with an equally dirty blanket and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him, for reasons unknown as I was practically incapable of moving properly.

Hearing loud banging quite close to me I opened my eyes realizing that I must have fallen asleep or passed out. I curled onto my side and pretended that the past events hadn't happened and that there was no banging. Once again I felt hot drops sliding down my face. I shivered due to the fact that I was still naked and the blanket was pretty thin. Before I knew what happened, the banging got louder until I could also hear voices and there were many people standing around staring at me. They were all talking at once and their words were obviously directed at me but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying and I couldn't find my voice anyway. I didn't recognize anyone and I didn't talk I just stayed curled on my side staring through whomever got in my vision until I heard two familiar voices. This time I could actually make out what was being said.

'Let us through, is he alright, what happened to him?'

'I'm sorry sir, no one is allowed past this point, only the doctor and family member are aloud to see him.'

'We _are _family members!'

Next thing I knew I saw two pairs of familiar eyes staring at mine. One pair black, one green.

'Sasuke? Are you alright?' I was confused as to what was going on, I knew what had happened to me but I didn't know why all these people were here, least of all Itachi and Gaara, and I didn't answer the question. I did the weakest thing possible, I broke down and cried. I felt Gaara pull me into a hug and Itachi wrapped his arms around us both.

'It's alright now, Sasuke. Orochimaru can't hurt you anymore. You're safe.'


End file.
